


Conversations on a Motel Bed

by antarshakes



Series: Conversations On a Motel Bed [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, conversation style, obviously the author wrote pure self indulgent shit, you are invited to a glimpse of the fuckery that goes on in this authors head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles: Sammy wants the remote. Dean twists nipples and Sam fights dirty. But then again… so does Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations on a Motel Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This consist entirely out of conversations and I hope it’s clear who says what :)

***

“Sam? What’re you doing?”

“I just wanted the remote.”

“Well I have it.”

“Yeah I know, just let me change the channel.”

“Nah, this is good.”  
  
“You’re not [even](http://antarshakes.livejournal.com/4746.html) watching it!“

“Yes I am.”

“No you’re not, your eyes were closed.”

“So?!”

“So??!”

“Hey! Don’t push that bu-”

“Or what?”

“You little fucker, you pushed the button.”

“I did.”  
  
“You’re gonna pay.”

“Bring it bitch!”  
  
***  
  
“No! No! Don’t!”

“What? This”

“No!! OH Fuuuck! You fu..”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”  
  
****  
  
“Ah shit Dean.. Dean! Don’t.”

“What? ‘S your nipple still sore?”  
  
“Uhuh”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t laugh you jerk, ’snot funny.”

“Haha yeah it --- “ … “oh fuck! M’nads!”  
  
“Not so funny now huh?”

“Ah fuckyoudickbreath.”

“None of that now Dean”  
  
***

“Sam?”  
  
“Hm?”

“What are you watching?”

“Discovery Channel Mythbuu --- ah fuck ”  
  
“You were sayin’ ?”  
  
“Ngh”

“Exactly.”

***  
 **End**


End file.
